


The Lonely Pup

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Christmas vid I made awhile ago - a bit silly, I just wanted to make something warm and maybe childish.The video and music belong to its respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended. No money was made from the making or posting this vid here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Lonely Pup




End file.
